The Emperer's Daughter
by AniMajor
Summary: The Emperer has a daughter, and she's strong in the Force...


Chapter 1 

Arianne Palpatine stood on the hill overlooking the complex. Her off-white robes swished around her and she squinted, trying to make out the shape of the Banthas that were approaching. Crap, She thought. 

She started running toward a cliff near her to hide in the overhang. Arianne reached for her blaster. If she was going down, she was going to take them down with her. 

She checked the energy capsule. Twelve shots left. Thirteen Sand people. I can't miss, she thought. 

She started firing. The first one went down. Two more. Three. Four, five, six. Arianne kept firing. Ten, eleven, twelve. She was out of ammo. She ran back to the overhang. 

The remaining sand person started looking for Arianne. She was a fugitive as far as he knew. She had destroyed their main operating system. She has shut down their droids, and practically destroyed their complex. 

As far as Arianne knew, she was doing what was right. As far a she knew, the sand people had destroyed the village that was on the ground below her along with the Stormtroopers. And they were plannign an attack. That's what she was told. 

As the sand person milled around, looking at his dead or unconscious comrades, Arianne looked for means of escape. She could run out of the overhang, hoping the sand person wouldn't mount his Bantha and take off after her, eventually catching up with her and taking her prisoner. Or she could stay there until he left, which might be a long time. 

She decided to run. Out of the overhang and down into her complex, with an angry sand person on a Bantha after her. She kept thinking for him to go away, just to go away. 

The sand person stopped, looking dazed. He turned around like he had forgotten why he was charging with his Bantha. He went back up to his complex, like absolutely nothing had happened. 

Arianne found her friend, Tedo, and started explaining as best as she could with the little breath she had left. "He came charging after me...man, those Banthas can move...and I wanted him to just go away...and he did...he just turned around and went back to his complex...and I think it was me." 

"You mean you? You think you made him leave? As in using the Force?" 

Panting, Arianne said yes. 

"Woah, that is so cool. If you did, maybe you can teach me. That would be so cool, we could go to the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, and we could be Jedi Knights just like Commander Skywalker!" She went on about fighting with the Alliance, and flying an X-wing, and how they could do it together. Her mother calling her to help with the harvesting before dark interrupted her thought train. 

It was harvesting season on Tatooine. The suns got lower everyday, and when they were midway down at noon, harvesting would begin. When the suns would get at their lowest point, it was almost always dark all day. The nights would start getting colder, and that coldness would seep slowly into the days. And the days would be cold with the nights bitter. 

Harvesting season was also the season for getting more field help. 

Arianne thought about how the story of Commander Skywalker had started out. He had gone with his uncle to get more droids, and he had discovered that they were involved in the great intergalactic war. She also thought about how her life was a lot like Commander Skywalker's. She had read about him in school and how great and spectacular he was. "What a great war hero," People would comment. It was true that she did admire him, but people made him seem more than he was. Maybe he was a stuck up person, or a complete narcissistic person. She knew about what she was told, and she knew what she believed herself. And she did believe that Commander Skywalker was a great war hero. 

The suns were getting low, and night was approaching. If she were going to do something, she would have to do it fast. Only Arianne had nothing else to do. 

She walked to her dwelling and into her room. She clicked on her computer and started looking for everything she could on Commander Skywalker. 

Soon, a display popped up signaling that the search was complete. She looked at the articles displayed and chose the one about the Jedi. 

Reading the info, Arianne noticed that every harvesting season, Commander Skywalker visited Obi-Wan Kenobi's shack to try and contact the great master. He also came to search for possible Jedi students. 

She looked for the location on her chart and found it in the Jundland Waste. It would take her at least one and a half days to get there on foot, and she didn't have any transportation. 

With her plans spoiled, she went into the eating area looking for something to eat. 

"Dinner will be ready soon, so try to wait a little." Her mother said. 

Grumbling, Arianne went back to her room and sat down on her bed. 

"If I said I was going somewhere for three days, I would be off the hook, but if they found out, I would be in deep. If I took the land speeder, I could get there faster, but my parents probably wouldn't trust me to handle it." Arianne said to herself. 

She looked back on her computer, trying to find out exactly when Commander Skywalker would be arriving. The display said that he would be arriving within a standard week. Her uncle came in, asking if Arianne wanted to come with him to shut down the cloud sucker thing, but Arianne refused. 

Cloud sucking, as she called it was not what she had hopes for. Her mom and Uncle Mark (Which Arianne thought it was the weirdest name she ever heard) were raising Arianne after her father had died in a freak accident. Arianne never knew who her father was, and she never cared to question. She had heard that he was a great emperor, but she ignored the comments since the townspeople were seldom right. 

She caught some curiosity then, and she keyed in Palpatine on her computer. The display came up with one match for Palpatine, and one for palpo beans. She chose Palpatine and started searching through the entry. It said that Emperor Palpatine was an emperor for the Dark Side, and well as the Empire, and that he had fathered a child, Triclops, and that there were rumors about him having a daughter. Arianne had remembered that her last name was Palpatine and that she was a daughter, but she looked nothing like Triclops. If she were the emperor's daughter, she would have been born into somewhat royalty, and be taught the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. 

Her mother called her down to dinner, and she ate her meal daintily, as her mother had taught her. It was mystery meat night with some long, orange, slim cone-shaped vegetable with steamed Harashire radish. 

After dinner, Arianne went outside to see if the stars were out. Her uncle had taught her the names and locations of some Alliance planets, and some Empire ones. He had told her that the Empire was weak, but it could be suprising at some times. After hearing that when she was four, she had bad dreams for a week. 

She went back inside, angry that there was a sandstorm coming. She went up to her room, and laid down on her bed until she fell asleep. 

Chapter 2 

Arianne decided that Tedo had made a good point, and that it would be cool to become Jedi together. And, since Commander Skywalker would never even think about taking her to the Jedi Academy, she was going to make him think otherwise. She started practicing the Force, with all that she had read on ways to become one with the Force. She taught Tedo what she knew and together they would make Commander Skywalker notice them. 

They could lift a womp rat together, which they knew was a great accomplishment, even if they could only lift babies, which weighted no more than five kilograms. If they could lift a womp rat baby, then they could definitely lift Commander Skywalker's lightsaber. 

When they were sure that Commander Skywalker would be at Obi-Wan's shack, they got permission to take a land speeder and go to the Jundland Waste. 

It was a tedious journey, but it was worth it. They had found Luke's ship, and they knew he would be close. They got behind Obi-Wan's shack and peeked through a back window. Master Skywalker looked up, like something had caught his attention. He looked around but not our way. 

"Okay on the count of three," I whispered to Tedo. "One, two, three, now!" 

We lifted Master Skywalker's lightsaber right out of his belt. It fell right to the floor. 

"I thought I felt something," he said, but he went on doing whatever. 

"Okay, now." I whispered. We flipped the switch on his lighsaber. Luke jumped, suprised that his lightsaber had turned on, even though he knew it was them. 

"Who's there?" He asked in a strangly calm way. 

Chapter 3 

Tedo and I walked into the abandoned shack. We stood face to face with the Jedi Master. 

"Come in don't be afraid. What are your names?" he said. 

"I'm Arianne and this is Tedo. We were hoping to find you so we could join you Jedi Academy," I said as Tedo and I stepped into the old shack. 

To be continued... 

Sorry, that's all I have. 


End file.
